Thinking of Eternity
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Lance disappears for a few days and Keith goes to search for him.


I don't own Voltron… I put this after season 7. Uh im afraid for season 8…

"Hey," Keith greeted awkwardly as Veronica opened the door, "Is Lance around?"

She shook her head, "I thought he's been with you guys. He's not been home for a few days."

A flash of worry crossed Keith's face, "Do you have any idea where he would go?"

"He used to spend a lot of time at the beach, but the nearest one now is about 10 miles East."

"Alright. Thank you," he turned away.

"Keith?" Veronica paused, "Let me know when you find him."

He nodded and continued heading back to the team.

"Veronica thought he was with us. She mentioned the beach so I'm going to check it out," Keith informed.

"I just don't understand. He kept talking about wanting to see his family, why wouldn't he be home with them? Or at least take them to the beach with him?" Hunk wondered.

"Maybe he just needed some peace and quiet," Allura suggested.

"Maybe, but even still, being gone a few days with no contact? That's unlike him," Shiro agreed.

"I'm going to check it out. Pidge, let me know if you get any kind of signal from him."

"Can do."

Keith expected the beach to be crowded with people celebrating their newfound freedom, but it was completely desserted. He walked along the shoreline for a while until he spotted a boat dock. As he got closer he noticed a figure staring out at the water.

"Lance?"

"Oh. Hey Keith," Lance didn't move his eyes off the water.

"What are you doing out here?" He sat down next to the red paladin.

"Thinking."

"What's so important that you need to think about it for days without telling anyone?"

The only response was a shrug.

"We were getting worried."

"Hmm."

Keith sat there in silence for a while before reminding, "thinking about infinity too long can drive someone mad. That's what Allura said, right?"

After getting no response Keith sighed, "Look, I know we've all been busy lately, and I know I left you guys. I understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me. I guess I can send Hunk or Veronica out here, but just know I'm here for you," Keith stood and started to walk away.

Still not turning his gaze from the water, Lance whispered, "Why do you care, Keith?"

Keith turned around, "I'm your friend Lance. We all care about you."

Lance scoffed, "You guys have a great way of showing it."

Keith sat back down, "What do you mean?"

"That stupid game show thing, for instance. Everyone calling me the dumb one. You saying I'd be the person you'd least like to spend eternity with. Or how about when Lotor was at the castle, Pidge and Hunk kept joking about my feelings for Allura. I'm constantly being berated by the whole team."

"I can't speak for the others and what they've done to you, but I really picked you so you'd be free."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Look, I don't know Lance. I'm not the best with that kind of thing. Sometimes it's easier to joke around."

"I thought everything would be better once I got home and got to see my family. It's been nice, I guess. But they've changed so much. I feel like I'm just interrupting their lives," he admitted. "I just wonder if things would have been better for everyone if Allura just left me and found a new Red Paladin."

"Left you?"

Lance nodded and laid back to look at the sky. "I died, Keith. Not some complicated thing like with Shiro. Red and I took a hit to protect Allura, and I died. She used her weird Altean magic to bring me back."

"Lance… I didn't know."

"No one does. We've been too busy and being brought back from the dead doesn't often pop up in conversations. I just don't understand why she'd bring me back if I'm such a weak link to the team."

"Lance," Keith leaned over the other paladin but Lance turned away from him. "The team needs you. You might not be our strongest fighter or best pilot, but you are our sharpshooter. You are also the heart of the team." Keith laid back, "I realized while I was gone how much you really do for this team. You try to keep the peace, you are always there when someone needs you, and you try to keep us laughing when times get hard. I think that is part of why the team says half of what they do. They are trying to joke around and make themselves happier, but don't think how it could be affecting you."

Keith was quiet for a minute while figuring his next words out, "When I was gone, I had a lot of time to think about things. And you know what I thought about the most? You. Every time I would close my eyes, I would see you. I'd hear your laugh in my dreams, keeping me smiling."

Lance finally turned toward him, "Why didn't you tell me that when you got back?"

"We were fighting a war, Lance." Keith looked away, "plus I know how you feel about Allura, there didn't seem to be a point in telling you."

Lance got angry, "Yeah I liked Allura. But she wasn't the only one I liked. But when _you_ left all I had was Allura. Then she fell for Lotor and both her and I got our hearts ripped out."

"Wait… You liked me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have nothing to offer you, Keith. I'm a complete disaster."

"Lance, look at me," he turned back toward the red paladin, "Not just anyone could be the right hand of Voltron. You support the team and you are always there to back us up. We couldn't have gotten this far without you," he paused, "and I'm a disaster too. I guess I've had a couple years now to fix things, but when I first became the black paladin, I really doubted my place. I was also dealing with being half Galra which was tough. I don't have much to offer you either, just what you see here, a disastrous half galran human."

"You also have Cosmo. He's pretty cool," Lance pointed out unsure of what else to say.

Keith laughed, "I really did miss you," he thought for a minute before adding, "I'm glad Allura saved you."

"I wonder what everyone would be doing if I wasn't here."

"The Earth and Voltron probably would have been destroyed."

Lance scoffed.

"It's true, Lance. You are important. You might not realize it and we might not show it like we should but you are so very important."

Lance shook his head, "I don't know if I can believe that, but I guess I'll try. Only because you managed to find me all the way out here."

"How long have you been here? Have you even eaten?"

"I caught a couple fish and made a small fire. You tend to lose track of time though when losing your mind."

"Let's get you home and get some food in you. The others are worried, especially Veronica."

Lance nodded and let Keith pull him up.

"From now on, Lance, I promise that I'll show you how much you mean. If you'll let me."

"Are you asking me out, Mullet?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"What if I am?"

Lance smirked, "Does that mean we can share Cosmo?"

"You only want me for my wolf," Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance finally laughed, "Come on, it's totally for the mullet," he grabbed Keith's hand.

Keith chuckled, "Whatever you say lover boy."


End file.
